Can We Get A Redo
by Katrinelife
Summary: Angel and Fred are sent to the past by the Powers that Be to the day Doyle dies to change things after they find out that Cordelia is really dead.
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
"How can Cordy be dead we just saw her", cried Fred as they were all back in Angels office  
  
"It wasn't really her if she was still in a coma", said a solemn Gunn as he slumped on Angels couch  
  
"I don't understand it myself but what she said was that the Powers that Be gave her the chance to send me on the right path", stated Angel as he sat on his desk  
  
"What, away from the big corporate demons", asked Spike  
  
"It sounds good in theory but how do we get away with out ending up like Lindsey", asked Wesley as everyone stayed silent having no answers to the problem  
  
To their shock and fear a swirling portal appeared in the center of the office, they're first assumption was it was Wolfram and Hart with a reprisal before they turned against them.  
  
"Bloody Hell what now", asked Spike as Angel and Fred were pulled towards the portal while the rest of the gang were unaffected  
  
"You are still a champion you're seer has proven that", said a Booming voice as the two were completely pulled into the portal and it closed behind them  
  
"What the Hell is going on", asked Angel as he floated through a long tunnel with Fred at his side  
  
"We are the Powers That Be and you both have been given a chance to make things as you see right", answered the voice  
  
"Angel", screamed Fred as two portals formed in front of them and they each were sent to a different one  
  
Angels office  
  
"If you need help, then look no further, Angel Investigations is the best. Our rats are low", stated Doyle to a camera  
  
"Our rates", screamed Cordelia  
  
"It says rats, Our rates are low but our standards are high, When the chips are down and you're at the end of your rope you need someone that you can count on, and that's what you'll find here, someone that will go all the way, no matter what. So don't lose hope, Come on over to our offices and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world. Is that it, am I done", asked Doyle to Cordelias frustration  
  
"What the hell", screamed Cordelia as Angel dropped unconscious in the middle of the floor  
  
"What the, Angel just went down stair", added a confused Doyle  
  
"Tie him up he could be a trick, I'll go get Angel", said Cordelia as she headed for the elevator  
  
Cave  
  
"Where am I", asked Fred as she slowly sat up with a pounding headache  
  
"It's nice to have company it's been so long since I had company", giggled a younger version of Fred  
  
"Oh no where am I", asked Fred as she looked at her self who was wearing what looked like a burlap sack  
  
"Pylea it may not be much but it's home your hurt let me help you", said the younger Fred as she took a piece of cloth and wiped blood away from a cut on Freds forehead, in advertantly touching skin.  
  
"This can't be", cried Fred as she felt her self being pulled into the younger Fred  
  
In a matter of moments there was only one Fred in the room and she was wearing the burlap sack  
  
"I can't do this again I can't wait for Angel to save me again", cried Fred as she looked around the cave and another portal appeared  
  
"You do not have to", said the Booming voice as Fred was once again sucked through the portal  
  
Angels Office  
  
"So how'd he get here", asked Angel as he looked at the future Angel tied to a chair  
  
"He fell out of a portal", answered Doyle  
  
"If you ask me we should just kill him, we don't know what he could be", added Cordelia  
  
"Lets not go all insane, lets see what he says when he wakes up", said Angel as he headed towards the elevator  
  
"You can't keep hiding down there Angel", replied Cordelia as he began to close the gate  
  
"Weren't we just", started Angel as Doyle dubbed over in pain  
  
"What is it what do you see", asked Cordelia as she went to Doyles side  
  
"An old brick building people huddled together scare, frightened", answered Doyle as he came back to reality  
  
"Don't go it's the Scourge", muttered the Future Angel as he lifted a droopy head  
  
"The Scourge are you serous no way in hell", cried Doyle  
  
"What the hells going on can we be paid by the people Doyle saw or may be the people called the Scourge", asked Cordelia  
  
"They're not human, the Scourge is a group of full demons that kill haft demons and humans and by the end of the day Doyle will be dead if we don't change things", said Future Angel as he looked around at the group  
  
"So who exactly are you", asked Angel as he pointed to the Angel tied to the chair  
  
Old Warehouse  
  
Fred screamed as she fell out of the portal and slammed against the concrete floor.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here and who are you", asked a man as he pointed a cross bow at her and five others also pointed weapons at her  
  
"What, where am I", asked Fred as she slowly sat up and stared at the people confused  
  
"Could she be a fledge", asked a girl no more than sixteen  
  
"How would she have gotten in here", asked another person in back  
  
"I'm gonna get Gunn", replied a young woman a she turned around  
  
"Your Alanna how could that be Charles told me you were vamped in May of 2000 and he had to dust you", stated Fred in shock as the woman slowly turned back around  
  
"Honey you better not be foolin with me", said Alanna as she walked up to Fred and put her hand around Freds neck  
  
"Are you crazy Alanna", asked Gunn as he ran in  
  
"She's got a pulse, she's human Gunn and just hold on a minute, what's the date", asked Alanna as she let go of Freds neck  
  
"February 4th, 2004 why what date is it", stated Fred as she looked at the very different Gunn  
  
"What's the matter she hit her head or somethin", replied Gunn  
  
"She came through a blue swirling portal and honey it's November 30th, 1999", said Alanna as she helped Fred stand up  
  
"Damn Powers That Be, I hate portals so much", vented Fred  
  
"She also said that Alanna should be dead because she died May in 2000 and when Alanna said she was going to look for Gunn she said your first name which you know none of us say", told the man with the cross bow  
  
"What's your name and what's the story of falling into our home", asked Gunn  
  
"Winifred Berkal but everyone calls me Fred and apparently I've been pushed back in time before you know me and even before you know Angel. Oh Angel he was sucked into the portal with me", answered Fred as she looked at Gunn  
  
"Well Fred let's clean your wounds, find you some different clothes, your not working the burlap, then we'll see if we can find this Angel", said Alanna as she walked Fred towards a door  
  
"Does anyone still care that this's a war zone", yelled Gunn as he followed the two women 


	2. Two

"So who exactly is this Angel guy", asked Alanna as she found the first aid kit  
  
"He owns Angel Investigations it deals with helping the helpless from demons and so on", answered Fred as Alanna proceeded to bandaged the cut on Freds forehead  
  
"Alanna we can't be sure she's not insane, she's talkin about time travel", stated Gunn as he entered the room  
  
"I can tell you anything about yourself and things that you don't even know but I know why you always wan to protect your sister even when you don't have to", said Fred as she looked directly at Gunn  
  
"What's she talking about", asked Alanna as she also looked at Gunn  
  
"Your Father told Gunn shortly before he died that he needed to watch out for Alanna even if she didn't like it because she could actually make something out of herself when you couldn't", answered Fred  
  
"I was alone with my father when he said that so how do you know", asked Gunn as Alanna looked at him in shock  
  
"On the anniversary of Alannas death you told me because we're good friends and you were so upset and were venting thinking you were a failure when you weren't", said Fred  
  
"Why would Dad say that", asked Alanna  
  
"He knew the only thing that I'm good at is fighting things and it must be true if I couldn't even protect you", replied Gunn  
  
"I know how to make Alanna and you stay alive but can you please help me find Angel, please Charles you have nothing to loose and everything to gain and there's no way I'm going to let things happen as they did to get to my future because it just sucks", said Fred as she walked in front of Gunn  
  
"Fine I'll find this Angel guy and then we'll see what happens I'm not making any promises", stated Gunn as Fred giggled and gave him a hug  
  
Angels Office  
  
"I'm Angel, I'm from 2004 and the powers sent me and a friend here to make things better", answered Future Angel as he looked at the group  
  
"Okay say if this is true what's so bad about the future, does the business go down the tubes or something", asked Cordelia  
  
"Both Doyle and Cordelia are dead and the rest of us are working for Wolfram and Hart", stated Future Angel  
  
"Why the hell would we be working for the bad guy are you crazy in the head or something", asked Doyle as he put a hand on future Angels shoulder and then fell to the floor screaming  
  
"What the hell did you do", asked Angel as Cordelia went to Doyle s side  
  
"So much pain so many visions", murmured Doyle as he curled into a fetal position crying  
  
"What is it", asked Angel  
  
"Everything he's seen and felt since today his time", answered Doyle as he slowly came back to reality  
  
"Just wonderful so he's really from the future", said Cordelia as she helped Doyle stand  
  
"Who could that be", asked Angel as they heard a knock at the door  
  
"I'll get it why don't you let future man free", stated Doyle as he limped over to the door  
  
"Now don't try anything and we'll talk more about what needs to be changed", replied Angel as he went it undo the chains  
  
"Hi Angel Investigations how can I help you", asked Doyle as he opened the door  
  
"The names Gunn and my sister here has me helping with a small project, we just met this woman Fred who believes she's from the future and she knows this guy Angel who was with her coming from the future", answered Gunn as they looked into the office in time to see the future Angel being sucked into his past body  
  
"That's Angel", smiled Fred as they walked into the office  
  
"What just happened", asked Cordelia  
  
"The powers did something so we could be in our past bodies to change things is this time line", answered Fred  
  
"Okay so what should we do first from the visions I got there's a lot of things that need changing", stated Doyle  
  
"Well since Fred here is where she belongs we'll just be leaving", said Alanna as Gunn and she headed for the door  
  
"Wait since you already know who we are, may be we can help one another, we need to fight a group called the Scourge and you have a group of vampires picking you off one by one", started Angel  
  
"What are you suggestin a trade of man power", asked Gunn as he turned back around  
  
"Exactly we may be only be four people but Doyle here's a haft demon, Cordelia knows a lot about demons and fighting, Fred's an expert with destroying demons and research, and I'm a souled vampire which may be odd but together we can defeat anything", added Angel  
  
"We may be able to work something out", stated Alanna  
  
"I think I have an idea using one evil group to destroy another, the Scourge hates vampires so what if we get them to destroy the vampires so all we have to deal with is the Scourge", suggested Fred  
  
"Wait a minute he's a vampire", said Gunn as he pointed a finger at Angel  
  
"Doyle's haft demon", added Cordelia in shock 


	3. Three

"Fred you didn't mention that important thing to Gunn", asked Angel as Gunn produced a stake out of his jeans  
  
"I forgot, it's not like he had a problem with it yesterday", said Fred as she gently took Gunns arm and added, "He's good and he will help you keep your friends safe"  
  
"He may be a vampire but he hasn't tried anything Gunn, so if he can help us we should let him", replied Alanna as she took Gunns other arm  
  
"Fine", stated Gunn as he shock both women off  
  
"Let's leeway to the other problem Doyle you're a demon", screamed Cordelia in Doyles face  
  
"Well really just haft demon but I didn't want to tell you, you said how much you hated demons and I didn't want you to hate me", answered Doyle as he looked at the ground  
  
"We have other things to deal with now so everyone stop fighting so we can go fight the real enemies and stop the Scourge from activating their device", said Fred as she got every ones attention  
  
Warehouse district Night  
  
"Good demons know the plan so they're staying out of sight but it bites that we can't be paid", replied Cordelia as she, Fred and Alanna watched the street from the top of a building  
  
"Do you only think of money, do you know how many lives are at stake", asked Alanna  
  
"She's not as self centered as she appears give her some time", stated Fred as Gunn and his friends lured the vampires into the street while Angel and Doyle did the same for the Scourge  
  
"I hope you know what your doin vampire", said one of Gunns friends as they made their way up the fire escape to the girls  
  
"More haft breeds", screamed the Scourge Commander as the two groups noticed one another  
  
"Should we be pulling for one side or the other", asked Doyle as they watched the Scourge and the vampires begin to kill one another off  
  
"No they're doing just fine", stated Angel as the numbers of the two groups began to dwindle  
  
"Mongrels and haft breeds destroying my proud army you must pay", screamed the Scourge Commander as he stood before the group on the roof  
  
"Come on Football head be realistic, ten against one not that good of odds is it", asked Angel as the Commander attacked  
  
"Help", screamed Gunn as the Commander flipped him over the side of the building  
  
"Gunn", cried Fred as she ran to the side to see that he was barely hanging on to a window ledge  
  
"How we gonna get him", asked one of his friends as the rest defeated the captain  
  
"How strong are you", asked Fred as she leaned over the edge determining that Gunn was five feet down  
  
"Oh god Gunn", said Alanna as she watched as the guy understood what Fred was thinking and held her ankles as he lowered her to Gunn  
  
"Take my wrists and we'll get you up", stated Fred and to that Gunn held on to her  
  
"Why are the two of you so crazy", asked Angel as everyone dragged them up  
  
"Gunn is but I don't know about your friend", replied the guy who dangled Fred over the edge  
  
"Gunn are you okay", added Alanna  
  
"Yah but why would you risk yourself like that", asked Gunn as he looked at Fred  
  
"You've saved me a lot of times in the future, just returning the favor", answered Fred with a soft smile  
  
"The Scourge and the vampires are all dead we just have to destroy the machine and we're done", stated Doyle  
  
"I say we did good tonight even if we didn't make any money", replied Cordelia as the group headed for the fire escape  
  
"If you need help, then look no further, Angel Investigations is the best", started Cordelia as everyone was sitting around the office  
  
"Our rates are low but our standards are high", added Doyle  
  
"When the chips are down and you're at the end of your rope you need someone that you can count on", said Fred as the group got up and stood together in front of the desk  
  
"And that's what you'll find here, someone that will go all the way, no matter what", stated Gunn  
  
"So don't lose hope, come on over to our office and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world", finished Angel  
  
"You're done with the movie but I have a feeling this is gonna get us some business", smiled Alanna as she turned off the recorder 


End file.
